cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Adash-Italianan War of October 2006
The Adash-Italianan War of October 2006 or simply The Adash-Italianan War was a small war, lasting only several days, fought between the forces of Adaland and Italiana. The Start of the War On October 11th, 2006, one fleet of two Adash patrol helicopters were doing its usual rounds around the Italian Peninsula, which includes the small island nation of Italiana, when a fuzzy command came over the radio. As Lt. Sean MacBreigh, the pilot of the main helicopter of that fleet put it, “The radio said, ‘Base to Patrol Alpha.’ Patrol Alpha was our codename up until the day before this incident, but I just assumed that the person coming over the radio forgot. Then they went on, ‘We have just received evidence of a possible threat from Italiana. To squash the threat, drop all your soldiers on their north beach, then return to base. We’ll send another jet to pick them up.’ I wasn’t about to ask questions, so I went through with the orders.” The Main Battle The fleet which was actually known as Patrol Xenon dropped all five soldiers it carried on the beach, as ordered, and flew back. The group of soldiers approached a group of Italianan soldiers on the beach and opened fire. When the battle was over, twenty Italianans were killed, and six Adash soldiers were dead. Other small battles were held between the Adash and the Italianan forces, as well as smaller battles with other nations, but none as significant as the above battle. Aftermath of the Main Battle After the battle, Italiana’s Prime Minister, Alberto, was notified of the bloodshed. Acting irrationally, he sent a fleet to attack Adaland. That’s when the nation’s President, Aido Toth, immediately talked to Alberto and asked why he attacked. Being told that it was in response to an attack on his own country, Aidotot looked up all recent attacks, and found out that one Patrol Xenon had attacked without authorization. He immediately called the patrol leader directly to his office, a rare thing for this army, and found the root of the problem. The Big Miscommunication, and Prevention Measures Adash scientists have since discovered that because of an unknown phenomenon, which they named Radiological Reflection, the radio waves of attack orders from several days ago, released from a small nation near Italiana, had bounced off of a piece of dust in the atmosphere, and brought a low quality signal to the radio receiver of Patrol Xenon. They also announced that the chances of this happening are 1:3,000,000,000,000, yet there is that small chance. ::Adash scientists have since discovered that because of an unknown phenomenon, which they named Radiological Reflection, the radio waves of attack orders from several days ago, released from a small nation near Italiana, had bounced off of a piece of dust in the atmosphere, and brought a low quality signal to the radio receiver of Patrol Xenon. They also announced that the chances of this happening are 1:3,000,000,000,000, yet there is that small chance.:: In response to this, the Adash army implemented new radio order verification techniques to prevent this from happening again. Category:WarsCategory:Adaland